Best Year in Gaming
Ulti's Pre-Contest Analysis When this contest was announced, most people were skeptical. Allen mentioned before 'nominations' went up (we'll get into that doozy later) that this contest was specifically made to prevent rallying and brigading. Some people were excited about this, most weren't, and we've now seen throughout the contest the people who weren't excited about this were largely proven right. To the point. The contest was about the best year in video games, and the only exciting time we had on the board during such a contest were everyone's retrospective topics about what video games meant for their own lives. transience made an incredible such topic, but he wasn't alone on this. I've largely saved mine for the PCA, but putting mine in here is about the only fun I'll have in writing this thing this time around. This was probably the worst actual contest we've ever had, and even if people disagree due to a couple upsets later on in the contest itself, no one will argue that the first few rounds were just atrocious. So if you're reading this on the wiki, yeah the first round is my own retrospective on video games. Sue me. Another way this got off on a bad foot was Allen asking for blurbs for each year, then not using any of them, thus wasting all of our time. There was no nomination process. No real pre-bracket period where everyone argued due to how predictable everything was. No picsmithing until super late. No idea of how pictures would even work. Nothing. Guru topics and oracle topics went up super late. Vote totals would end up at an all-time low. None of the pre-contest buzz was there at all. The only pre-contest stuff we had were some wild card matches, but all those did would clue us in to how bad everything was about to get. If I could sum up this contest quickly, it would be "no one cared", though it did largely come with the benefit that those of us who prefer unpredictability and rallies were proven right beyond all shadows of all doubts. If you look at a contest as bad as this one and think outside rallies are bad for contest health, you are not very smart. The Undertale/Melee match from last time was more exciting than this entire contest combined, which is sad. Ulti's Post-Contest Analysis A lot has been said about how and why this contest sucked, so I don't need to rehash it all. I give Allen credit for an original idea, but the execution was terrible and the communication was worse. He asked for blurbs that he eventually scrapped. No systems were ever put into match pictures. There were bizarre match pic choices that directly cost some entrants matches. The vote totals were the worst ever and the majority of the matches were record blowouts. Allen has made a couple incredible contests, but also a couple of real stinkers. This was the mother of all stinkers. It was legitimately a chore to get through this PCA, and I don't want it to feel like a chore. This is my favorite hobby on Board 8. I'd like to keep it that way. Anyway, let's do the usual traditions, wrap this up, and never ever unwrap it ever again. Contest Ranking: Fall 2015 (Games) Fall 2010 (GotD) Spring 2004 (Games) Summer 2002 (Characters) Summer 2013 (Characters) Winter 2010 (Characters) Summer 2003 (Characters) Summer 2005 (Characters) Fall 2009 (Games 4-way) Summer 2007 (4-way Characters) Summer 2006 (Female Bracket) Spring 2006 (Series) Summer 2008 (Characters 4-way) Summer 2004 (Characters) Spring 2005 (Villains) Fall 2011 (2v2 Characters) Spring 2017 (Years) This was our worst contest ever. By far. Not even debatable. We need to stick to characters or games, with one side contest for systems. Years was just a bad idea. No one cared. Last, but not least... The Ultimate Loser™! 1990! 1998 > 2001 > 1997 > 1996 > 2000 > 1990. Thanks as always and see you next time! 1985 Console * Super Mario Bros * Duck Hunt * Ice Climber * Wrecking Crew * Excitebike (Arcade in same year) Computer * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar * Tales of the Unknown, Volume I: The Bard's Tale * King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne * The Oregon Trail (Apple II) Arcade * Ghosts 'n Goblins NES * Gradius NES * Gauntlet * Paperboy * Space Harrier 1986 Computer * Tetris (DOS/PC) NES/Game Boy * The Bard's Tale II: The Destiny Knight * King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human * Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum * Space Quest I Arcade * Life Force NES * Bubble Bobble NES * Out Run * Rygar * Wonder Boy * Ikari Warriors NES 1987 Console * The Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! * Mega Man * Castlevania * Kid Icarus * Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Note: GameFAQs currently lists its NA release inaccurately as 1986) Computer * Maniac Mansion NES * Wizardry IV: The Return of Werdna * Nethack * Leisure Suit Larry Arcade * Shinobi * Street Fighter * R-Type * Double Dragon NES * Bionic Commando NES * 1943 NES * Contra NES 1988 Console * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Metal Gear (NES) * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Ninja Gaiden (NES) * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Phantasy Star * RC Pro Am * Blaster Master Computer * Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom * Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny * The Bard's Tale III: Thief of Fate * King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella * Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World * Wasteland Arcade * Ghouls n' Ghosts Genesis * Altered Beast Genesis * Double Dragon II: The Revenge NES * Super Contra NES 1989 Console * Mega Man 2 * DuckTales * Dragon Warrior * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) * Golden Axe (Arcade in same year) * The Revenge of Shinobi * The Guardian Legend * Bomberman (NES) Computer * SimCity * Prince of Persia * Dragon Wars * King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! * Populous Portable * Super Mario Land Arcade * Zero Wing * Final Fight SNES * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles NES 1990 Console * Final Fantasy * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Mega Man 3 * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse * Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos * Batman: The Video Game * Disney's Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * Dr. Mario (Game Boy in same year) * Dragon Warrior II * Phantasy Star II * River City Ransom * Crystalis * StarTropics Computer * The Secret of Monkey Island (16-color/256-color) CDROM * Commander Keen * Wizardry VI: Bane of the Cosmic Forge * Ultima VI: The False Prophet * Wing Commander Arcade * Shadow Dancer Genesis 1991 Console * Final Fantasy II (aka FF4) * Super Mario World * Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) * F-Zero * Super Castlevania IV * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts * ActRaiser * Tecmo Super Bowl (NES) * Battletoads (NES) * Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom * Streets of Rage * Phantasy Star III Computer * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge * Sid Meier's Civilization * Lemmings * Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra * Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi Portable * Metroid II: Return of Samus * Final Fantasy Adventure * Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Arcade * The Simpsons (Arcade) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time SNES * Street Fighter II SNES 1992 Console * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Super Mario Kart * Contra III: The Alien Wars * Soul Blazer * Dragon Warrior III * Dragon Warrior IV * Mario Paint * Mega Man 4 * Mega Man 5 * Streets of Rage II * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project Computer * Wolfenstein 3D * Wizardry VII: Crusaders of the Dark Savant * Ultima VII: The Black Gate * King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow * Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen * Alone in the Dark * Dune II Portable * Kirby's Dream Land * Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Arcade * Mortal Kombat (Arcade) SNES/Genesis 1993 Console * Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Gunstar Heroes * Star Fox * Shining Force * Secret of Mana * Kirby's Adventure * Lufia & the Foress of Doom * Lunar: The Silver Star * Zombies Ate My Neighbors * Ecco the Dolphin * Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master * Disney's Aladdin Genesis * Disney's Aladdin SNES Computer * Doom * Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle * The 7th Guest * Myst * Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle * Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen Portable * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Arcade * NBA Jam SNES/Genesis * Mortal Kombat II SNES/Genesis * Super Street Fighter II SNES/Genesis * Virtua Fighter (1995 Saturn) 1994 Console * Final Fantasy III (aka FF6) * Super Metroid * Donkey Kong Country * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 + Sonic & Knuckles * Mega Man X * Earthworm Jim * Super Punch-Out!! * Illusion of Gaia * Breath of Fire * Mega Man 6 * Shining Force II * Contra: Hard Corps * Castlevania: Bloodlines * Ecco: The Tides of Time * Streets of Rage III Computer * Doom II: Hell on Earth * Marathon * WarCraft * X-Com: UFO Defense * Descent * System Shock * Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger * The Elder Scrolls: Arena Portable * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 * Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Arcade * Killer Instinct SNES * Tekken PS1 * NBA Jam Tournament Edition SNES/Genesis * Virtua Cop Saturn * Daytona USA Saturn * Darkstalkers PS1 1995 Console * Chrono Trigger * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Phantasy Star IV (Note: GameFAQs currently lists its NA release inaccurately as 1994) * Lunar: Eternal Blue (Note: GameFAQs currently lists its NA release inaccurately as 1994) * EarthBound * Breath of Fire II * Earthworm Jim 2 * Mega Man 7 * Mega Man X2 * Vectorman * Comix Zone * Panzer Dragoon * Rayman * Secret of Evermore * Twisted Metal * Mortal Kombat 3 (Arcade the same year) * Street Fighter Alpha (Arcade the same year) * Virtua Fighter 2 (Arcade the same year) Computer * Command & Conquer * WarCraft 2 * MechWarrior 2 * Marathon 2 * Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest * Full Throttle Portable * Kirby's Dream Land 2 Arcade * Tekken 2 (Arcade) PS1 1996 Console * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario RPG * Resident Evil * Tomb Raider (Computer the same year) * Crash Bandicoot * Kirby Super Star * Mega Man X3 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals * Suikoden * Panzer Dragoon II Zwei * Dragon Force * Nights into Dreams * Tetris Attack (Game Boy the same year) * Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Arcade the same year) * Twisted Metal 2 * Guardian Heroes Computer * Descent II * Duke Nukem 3D * Commander & Conquer: Red Alert * Quake * Diablo * Civilization II * Heroes of Might and Magic II * Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Arcade * Time Crisis (Arcade) PS1 * Metal Slug PS1 * Dead or Alive PS1 1997 * Final Fantasy VII * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * GoldenEye 007 * Mario Kart 64 * Star Fox 64 * Diddy Kong Racing * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Mega Man 8 * Mega Man X4 * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (Computer the same year) * Tomb Raider II (Computer the same year) * Blast Corps * PaRappa the Rapper * Harvest Moon Computer * The Curse of Monkey's Island * Fallout * Quake 2 * Age of Empires Arcade * Street Fighter III * Tekken 3 PS1 1998 Console * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Metal Gear Solid * Final Fantasy Tactics * Spyro the Dragon * Resident Evil 2 * Crash Bandicoot: Warped * Panzer Dragoon Saga * Xenogears * Parasite Eve * Banjo-Kazooie * Breath of Fire III * Gran Turismo * F-Zero X * Mega Man Legends * Yoshi's Story * Mission: Impossible (N64) * Shining Force III Computer * Grim Fandango * Grand Theft Auto * Baldur's Gate * Fallout 2 * Half-Life * StarCraft * Unreal * Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven * Thief: The Dark Project Portable * Wario Land II * Pokémon Red and Blue Arcade * Soulcalibur Dreamcast * Time Crisis II PS2 * Gauntlet Legends N64 * Metal Slug 2 * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Dreamcast * Street Fighter Alpha 3 PS1 1999 Console * Super Smash Bros. * Final Fantasy VIII * Silent Hill * Mario Party * Sonic Adventure * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Donkey Kong 64 * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage * Resident Evil 3 * Crash Team Racing * Grand Theft Auto II (Computer in same year) * Mario Golf (64) * Star Ocean: The Second Story * Suikoden II * Rayman 2: The Great Escape (Computer in same year) * Gran Turismo 2 * Pokémon Snap * Grandia * Harvest Moon 64 Computer * System Shock 2 * Quake 3 * Age of Empires II * Unreal Tournament * Planescape: Torment * Counter-Strike * RollerCoaster Tycoon * Everquest * Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor * Heroes of Might and Magic III * Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun * Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri Arcade * Crazy Taxi Dreamcast * Dance Dance Revolution PS1 * Dead or Alive 2 Dreamcast 2000 Console * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Final Fantasy IX * Perfect Dark * Chrono Cross * Vagrant Story * The Legend of Dragoon * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (Computer in same year) * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Spyro: Year of the Dragon * Breath of Fire IV * Pokémon Stadium * Shenmue * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Arcade in same year) * Jet Grind Radio * Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber * Vagrant Story * Legend of Mana * Skies of Arcadia * Banjo-Tooie * Resident Evil Code: Veronica * WWF No Mercy * Digimon World * Mario Party 2 * Mario Tennis (64) * Timesplitters * Grandia II * Harvest Moon: Back To Nature Computer * Deus Ex * Diablo II * Escape from Monkey Island * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 * Thief II: The Metal Age * The Sims Portable * Wario Land 3 * Pokémon Gold and Silver Arcade * Gauntlet Dark Legacy PS2 2001 Console * Final Fantasy X * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Halo: Combat Evolved * Grand Theft Auto III * Silent Hill 2 * Paper Mario (64) * Devil May Cry * Sonic Adventure 2 * Ico * Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Mega Man X5 * Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec * Luigi's Mansion * Dragon Warrior VII * Pikmin * Mario Party 3 * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Shadow Hearts * Digimon World 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * Phantasy Star Online * Dead or Alive 3 * Max Payne (Computer in same year) Computer * RuneScape * Wizardry 8 * Civilization III Portable * Advance Wars * Wario Land 4 * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * Golden Sun * Mario Kart: Super Circuit 2002 Console * Kingdom Hearts * Metroid Prime * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Super Mario Sunshine * Animal Crossing * Suikoden III * Timesplitters 2 * Fatal Frame * Resident Evil 0 * Digimon World 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Ratchet & Clank * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell * Eternal Darkness * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Computer in same year) * Shenmue II Computer * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Battlefield 1942 * Heroes of Might and Magic IV Portable * Metroid Fusion * Sonic Advance * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Arcade * Soulcalibur II Gamecube/PS2/Xbox 2003 Console * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Computer in same year) * Mario Kart: Double Dash * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando * Beyond Good & Evil (Computer in same year) * F-Zero GX * Kirby Air Ride * Viewtiful Joe * Jak II * Silent Hill 3 * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly * Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * Xenosaga Episode I * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (Computer in same year) * Final Fantasy X-2 * Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (Computer in same year) Computer * Call of Duty * Defense of the Ancients/DOTA * Command & Conquer: Generals Portable * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Sonic Advance 2 * Golden Sun: The Lost Age * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! * Fire Emblem GBA * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance * Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire * Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising 2004 Console * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Halo 2 * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Pikmin 2 * Shadow Hearts: Covenant * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal * Tales of Symphonia * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Jak 3 * Katamari Damacy * Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow (Computer in same year) * Doom 3 (Computer in same year) * Burnout 3: Takedown * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time * Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (Computer in same year) * Fable * Star Wars: Battlefront (Computer in same year) * Mario Power Tennis Computer * World of Warcraft * Half-Life 2 * Unreal Tournament 2004 * The Sims 2 * Far Cry Portable * Metroid: Zero Mission * Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Battle 2005 Console * Resident Evil 4 * God of War * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening * Shadow of the Colossus * Dragon Quest VIII * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (Computer in same year) * Psychonauts (Computer in same year) * Guitar Hero * Star Wars: Battlefront II (Computer in same year) * Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Computer in same year) * Star Fox: Assault * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Xenosaga Episode II * Timesplitters Future Perfect * Gran Turismo 4 * Call of Duty 2 (Computer in same year) * We Love Katamari Computer * Civilization IV Portable * Sonic Rush * Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Mario Kart DS * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Kirby: Canvas Curse * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap 2006 Console * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Kingdom Hearts II * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Computer in same year) * Final Fantasy XII * Suikoden V * Xenosaga Episode III * Tales of Legendia * Tales of the Abyss * Wii Sports * Guitar Hero II * Gears of War * Okami * Dead Rising * Bully * Call of Duty 3 Portable * Elite Beat Agents * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * New Super Mario Bros. * Kirby Squeak Squad * Magnetica * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team 2007 Console * Super Mario Galaxy * Portal (Computer in same year) * Team Fortress 2 (Computer in same year) * BioShock (Computer in same year) * Halo 3 * Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Computer in same year) * Assassin's Creed * Mass Effect * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 * God of War II * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Rock Band * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (Computer in same year) Computer * Crysis Portable * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Justice for All * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Hotel Dusk: Room 215 2008 Console * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Fallout 3 (Computer in same year) * Grand Theft Auto IV (Computer in same year) * Mario Kart Wii * Dead Space (Computer in same year) * Tales of Vesperia * LittleBigPlanet * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 * Left 4 Dead (Computer in same year) * Gears of War 2 * Ninja Gaiden II (Xbox 360) * Mega Man 9 * Valkyria Chronicles * No More Heroes * Rock Band 2 * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (Computer in same year) Portable * The World Ends with You * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin * Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift 2009 Console * Assassin's Creed II * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Batman: Arkham Asylum (Computer in same year) * Dragon Age: Origins (Computer in same year) * Resident Evil 5 (Computer in same year) * Demon's Souls * Borderlands (Computer in same year) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Computer in same year) * Left 4 Dead 2 (Computer in same year) * Infamous * Punch-Out!! (Wii) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Street Fighter IV (Computer in same year) Computer * League of Legends * Plants vs. Zombies * Farmville * Minecraft * The Sims 3 Portable * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Angry Birds * Dissidia Final Fantasy * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor * Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days 2010 Console * Mass Effect 2 (Computer in same year) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Fallout New Vegas (Computer in same year) * Nier * Red Dead Redemption * Halo: Reach * God of War III * Final Fantasy XIII * Sonic Colors * Donkey Kong Country Returns * BioShock 2 (Computer in same year) * Mega Man 10 * Heavy Rain * Bayonetta * Gran Turismo 5 Computer * Civilization V * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty Portable * Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors * Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey * Pokemon HeartGold/Soul Silver * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future * Ys Seven 2011 Console * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Computer in same year) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Batman: Arkham City (Computer in same year) * Portal 2 (Computer in same year) * Dark Souls * Sonic Generations * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds * Deus Ex: Human Revolution (Computer in same year) * Rayman Origins * Gears of War 3 * Mortal Kombat Computer * The Binding of Isaac Portable * Pokémon Black and White * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy * Super Mario 3D Land * Mario Kart 7 * Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * Radiant Historia 2012 Console * Mass Effect 3 (Computer in same year) * Borderlands 2 (Computer in same year) * Journey * The Walking Dead: Telltale Series (Computer in same year) * Assassin's Creed III (Computer in same year) * Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Far Cry 3 (Computer in same year) * Spec Ops: The Line (Computer in same year) * X-Com: Enemy Unknown (Computer in same year) * Dragon's Dogma * Xenoblade Chronicles * Dishonored (Computer in same year) * Persona 4 Arena * Tales of Graces f * New Super Mario Bros. U * Max Payne 3 (Computer in same year) Computer * Diablo III * Hotline Miami Portable * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 * Kid Icarus Uprising * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 2013 Console * The Last of Us * BioShock Infinite (Computer in same year) * Grand Theft Auto V * Tomb Raider (PS3/360, Computer in same year) * Super Mario 3D World * Tales of Xillia * Rayman Legends (Computer in same year) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * Gran Turismo 6 Computer * Dota 2 Portable * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney − Dual Destinies * Pokémon X and Y * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Fire Emblem Awakening * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Shin Megami Tensei 4 2014 Console * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Dark Souls II (Computer in same year) * Dragon Age: Inquisition (Computer in same year) * Bayonetta 2 * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII * Destiny * Mario Kart 8 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Computer in same year) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Tales of Xillia 2 * Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (Computer in same year) * Game of Thrones Telltale (Computer in same year) * Shovel Knight (Computer and Portable in same year) Computer * Hearthstone (Portable in same year) * Five Nights at Freddy's Portable * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire * Kirby Triple Deluxe * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call * Bravely Default * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth * Fantasy Life 2015 Console * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (Computer in same year) * Fallout 4 (Computer in same year) * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (Computer in same year) * Super Mario Maker * Bloodborne * Splatoon * Life Is Strange (Computer in same year) * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Xenoblade Chronicles X * Rocket League (Computer in same year) * Rise of the Tomb Raider Computer * Undertale Portable * Final Fantasy Record Keeper * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls 2016 Console * Final Fantasy XV * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Dark Souls III (Computer in same year) * DOOM (Computer in same year) * The Last Guardian * Overwatch (Computer in same year) * Street Fighter V (Computer in same year) * Battlefield 1 (Computer in same year) Portable * Pokémon Go * Pokémon Sun and Moon * Fire Emblem Fates * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney − Spirit of Justice * Zero Time Dilemma * Super Mario Run * Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse Category:GameFAQs Contests